Shimmer and Shine: Fast as Lightning
Shimmer and Shine: Fast as Lightning is an upcoming half-hour computer-animated sports comedy special produced by Pixar Animation Studios and Nickelodeon Animation Studio. It is a crossover between the Nickelodeon animated series Shimmer and Shine and the Disney/Pixar film Cars. The special is set to premiere on Nickelodeon on August 3, 2020. Plot In Zahramay Falls, Leah celebrates her birthday with her friends, Shimmer, Shine, Zac, and Kaz. After hearing great things about a legendary racing genie named Nitra Genesis, the friends surprise Leah at the Genie Racetrack to watch her and a bunch of other racing genies race each other at the track. Over there, the kids meet Nitra. While Nitra happily lets the kids check out her car, Jenny Fast, another racing genie, wishes Nitra good luck for the race. With a cocky attitude, Jenny tells everyone about an upcoming race around Zahramay Falls and that she will be taking home the trophy. As Jenny and her crew leaves, Leah wishes Nitra good luck, with Shimmer and Shine literally granting that wish. Nitra laughs as she informs the kids that genie magic doesn't work on the racetrack, due to not being fair for the other racers. As the race is about to begin, Leah and her friends take their seats on the bleachers. Leah spots Nitra and cheers out for her. As the race begins, the genies take off in their cars and race around the track. 500 laps later, Nitra is in the lead, with Jenny right behind her. Leah and her friends cheer loudly for her. Suddenly, Jenny passes by her. As Nitra tries to catch up to her, her car loses control and crashes on the track, destroying her car. Jenny wins the race as a bunch of rescue genies rush to Nitra's aid. Leah and her friends rush over to her as well. When they reach Nitra's totalled car, they noticed that Nitra is gone. All that was in the car was genie dust and her racing gloves. Everyone was left shocked. Meanwhile at a press conference, Jenny gloats to the paparazzi about her victory in the race. With the upcoming race around Zahramay Falls, all of the other racing genies wanted to forfeit the upcoming race due to Jenny's high racing efficiency. Before they could, Shimmer and Shine arrive to the conference to announce that Leah will take Nitra's place in the race. As everyone in the room gasps, Jenny and her pit crew laughs at the twins. Leah defends them and tells Jenny that she really participating and that she will beat her to avenge Nitra. To be continued... Voice cast * Alina Foley as Leah, a young girl who is best friends with her genies. She challenges Jenny Fast for a race around Zahramay Falls after Jenny injures Nitra. * Owen Wilson as Lightning McQueen, a Piston Cup racecar. * Lizzy Greene as Jenny Fast, a rookie racing genie. She claims herself for being Zahramay Falls' fastest. * Bailey Gambertoglio as Nitra Genesis, Zahramay Falls' legendary racing genie. She retires after Jenny Fast causes her to crash and completely total her car. * Jessica DiCicco as Roxy, an enthusiastic mechanic genie who, just like Guido, dreams of performing a pit stop for a real racecar. * Eva Bella as Shimmer, an optimistic genie with blue eyes and pink hair. * Isabella Cramp as Shine, a courageous genie with purple eyes and blue hair. * Nikki SooHoo as Princess Samira, the ruler of Zahramay Falls, who is in charge of checking up on all the genies in training. * Blake Bertrand as Zac, Leah's neighbor and close friend. * Jet Jurgensmeyer '''as '''Kaz, a genie in training who lives in Zahramay Falls and Zac's genie. * Larry the Cable Guy as Mater, a Southern-accented tow truck from Radiator Springs. * Tony Shalhoub as Luigi, a 1959 Fiat 500. He is a Scuderia Ferrari fan, and has followed racing his entire life. * Guido Quaroni as Guido, a forklift, and Luigi's best friend. He can only speak Italian. Production Production for a third Finding Shimmer and Shine film was put on hold in favor for the Shimmer and Shine/Cars crossover. Release The special is set to premiere on Nickelodeon on August 3, 2020. Photos Category:Disney Category:Pixar Category:Nickelodeon Category:Animated films Category:Crossover films